PriPire
A Note From Cure Fluffy: Since PriPara is getting a new season, if you want PriPire to have a Season 2 please comment and say so on this page. PriPire (プリパィア PuriPaia, aka Pretty Rhythm Empire or Prism Empire) is a PriPara fanseries where the main idols are based on Roman emperors. Plot After a few encounters and twists of fate, passionate Julia is determined to make shrinking violet Claudia a successful PriPara idol. Their adventures lead to new friends, irrepressible rivals, exciting adventures, plans in varying degrees of craziness, and a mysterious plot hatched by some mascots to bring back the mysterious Prism Empire, or PriPire for short. And they'll need the Empresses' help to do it. Characters PriPara Empresses *Bethan Amo (ベッシイ アモウ Besshii Amou) Brand: Mahou-Hime A mysterious idol with strong star quality. She is the Empress of Star and she is based on Vespasian. Golden Eagles *Claudia Britten (クロウディア ブリットン Kuroudeia Buritton) Brand: Peach Blossom Helped by a bad limp and stammer, among various other impediments, Claudia has barely any confidence whatsoever and is bullied repeatedly. She is the Empress of Lovely and she is based on Claudius. *Julia Kaiser (ジュリア カイザ Juria Kaiza) Brand: Fish Pie Julia is the Empress of Pop. Although kind at times she can be rash and ever so slightly psychotic, particularly where videogames are concerned. She is based on Julius Caesar. *Adrienne Stonewall (アドルエン ストウンウオル Adorien Sutounuoru) Brand: DV8! When bored, the Empress of Ethnic (i.e. Adrienne) tends to like building walls out of Lego and has a random hatred for Scottish people. She is based on Hadrian. PriPara Fiesta *Nerissa Fiedler (ネリッサ フィイドラア Nerissa Fiidoraa) Brand: La Femme A confident and rather selfish girl who seems to have less musical ability than she thinks. She is the Empress of Feminine and is based on Nero. *Tibby Rivers (ティッビ リヴァアズ Teibbi Rivaazu) Brand: Showstopping Tibby is based on Tiberius and is the Empress of Sexy. *Augusta Bay (アウグスタ ベイ Augusuta Bei) Brand: Midnight Rockers Augusta is the Empress of Cool and is based on Augustus. Other Idols *Cleopatra Performs with Julia as a duo for a while but leaves her to sing with childhood friends Marcia and Antonia. Rainbow Warriors *Natasha Winters *Harriet Stone *Laura Rivers Mascots *Roma Manager of Bessie. A lethargic flumpy eagle who knows a lot about the PriPire. *Romule Manager of PriPara Fiesta. *Rima Manager of the Golden Eagles. Other *Dominic Kaiser Julia's older brother. *Feliciano *Lovino Songs *PriPire On Stage! *Salve! Shining Idol Time *Born a Champion: Rainbow Warriors Version *Vamos a la playa *Let It Go *Together *Rolling In The Deep *Rasputin *Butterfly *I Could Be The One Brands Lovely-type *La Femme *Peachblossom Pop type *Fish Pie *DV8! Cool-type *Midnight Rockers *Showstopping Premium *Mahou-Hime *Prism Empire Coords La Femme Peachblossom *Princess Meringue Coord *Royal Furs Coord *Candy Cheerleading Coord Fish Pie DV8! *Cutesy Uniform Coord *Starry Sky Uniform Coord *Dark Angel Coord Midnight Rockers Showstopping Prism Empire *Empress of Feminine Coord *Empress of Lovely Coord *Empress of Sexy Coord *Empress of Pop Coord *Empress of Cool Coord *Empress of Ethnic Coord *Empress of Star Coord Making Dramas *We Are Golden Eagles *Broken Heart Explosion *Fiesta Fireworks Live!! *PriPire Colosseum Shadow Episode List *Episode 1: The Shy Girl and Julia's Quest for Idolatry Julia gets a PriTicket-but only manages to keep her hands on it because Claudia lets her in on a secret. *Episode 2: Cleopatra Comin' Atcha The pretty idol Cleopatra appears and forms the Golden Eagles with Julia. *Episode 3: Bye, Claudia Julia and Cleo momentarily lose Claudia-to have a cute boy yelling at them that Claudia is standing at the edge of the tower-and looks ready to jump off... *Episode 4: This Mysterious PriPire Thingy *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: Dumped! Cleopatra has been talking to two girls called Antonia and Marcia a lot recently. Then she announces that this session show with Julia will be her swan song... How will Julia take this? *Episode 9: Introducing Adrienne With the heartbreak of losing Cleopatra thick in the air, a mysterious new girl with mint-green hair plucks up the courage to ask Julia something... *Episode 10: The New Golden Eagles *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: Brits and Germans Together PriPara is holding a WW1 anniversary show. Among the participants will be Julia, Adrienne, and... Claudia?! *Episode 15: *Episode 16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20: *Episode 21: *Episode 22: The Impossible Happens Julia and Adrienne are all set for their performance of All of Me for the Stardust Session, but when the time comes, they are unexpectedly gatecrashed. *Episode 23: Claudia Takes A Step Closer *Episode 24: *Episode 25: *Episode 26: *Episode 27: *Episode 28: *Episode 29: *Episode 30: *Episode 31: *Episode 32: *Episode 33: *Episode 34: *Episode 35: The Lovely Golden Eagle *Episode 36: *Episode 37: *Episode 38: *Episode 39: Adrienne the Russian Heartthrob The Golden Eagles decide to perform the song Rasputin for the Champions Cup-and will probably pull it off if they can get over how crazy they look. *Episode 40: *Episode 41: Kuro-chan's Lover Dies It's the Champions Cup! Bethan and PriPara Fiesta are poised to wow the crowd and steal the show with their fabulous costumes and showstopping routines. Meanwhile, Julia is a Russian man, Claudia is the Russian queen and Adrienne is the infamous Rasputin. Who will be the one to swipe the chance of winning out of the others' hands? *Episode 42: *Episode 43: Roma's Turn For The Worse Roma suddenly falls ill-and that's when Bessie approaches the Golden Eagles and PPF and explains more about the Empresses' role. *Episode 44: *Episode 45: *Episode 46: *Episode 47: *Episode 48: Romule vs Rima; Revenge and Hair-Raiser *Episode 49: Bethan the Traitor The truth about how to bring back the PriPire is out-and it's a shocker. Bethan was always dead set on her choice, but the other six Empresses aren't so sure... *Episode 50: The Final Empire The Colosseum is up and ready-and Earth is in danger. With lives on the line either way, the Golden Eagles and PPF must make tough decisions to decide which world to save. Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Cure Fluffy